In general, it is well known that a water-repellent, oil-repellent, and antifouling chemically adsorbed film can be formed in the form of a monomolecular film by chemisorption in a liquid phase using a chemical adsorption solution composed of a fluorocarbon group-containing chlorosilane based adsorbent and a nonaqueous organic solvent (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The principle of manufacturing such a chemically adsorbed monomolecular film in a solution lies in the formation of a monomolecular film using a dehydrochlorination reaction between active hydrogen such as a hydroxyl group on a surface of a base material and a chlorosilyl group of a chlorosilane based adsorbent.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 02-258032